Destined Wolflovers
by Ullen
Summary: Tala meets a girl named Ullen BBOC. Ullen tries to control Tala to be a couple. Does the relationship work? Read to find out. C&C please!
1. Chapter 1

A girl walked across the sidewalk. Long black hair with blue highlights, light blue tips, and two blue bangs popped out of her hair. Her yellow eyes pierced the boy with her glaze, she had 6 pointed fangs and strange markings on her eyes, she was ookami-jin. He glazed back at he noticing her glaze and her mysterious and quiet alikeness about her. He felt attracted and made a move.

"My name is Tala Ivanov. What's yours?"  
"Ullen, Ullen Nicastro but call me Ull" she said a snarl  
"Ok Ull," Tala said with a grin, "Sounds good to me."

They walked along the sidewalk.

"Hold me Tala." Hissed Ullen.  
"Why?" Tala was confused, "I don't understand."  
"Just do it now. I'm partly wolf don't make me get in your face about it!"

They walked more on the sidewalk, Ullen coughed up 5 fur balls during the walk and scratched Tala's face because of her ookami-jin personality. She couldn't help but be bugged by his comment, "I guess I like you" and out came her claws and fangs.  
They made it back to Ullen's house, a cave, and Tala didn't want to go in.

"I'm going home. This wolf shit is bullshit. You're too goddamn bitchy for me."  
"Don't play that with me!" Screamed Ullen pulling out her nails, "If you disobey I'll scratch your mother fucking face off!"  
"I dare you. I've dealt with worse. You think you can scare me? You're not good enough to even talk to me"

Ullen tried to take a piece out of Tala's face but he backed off. He twisted Ullen's arm and pointed his gun at her. Ullen pulled out a gun, pocket knife, and a lighter back out on Tala. He was outnumbered.

"Tala be a good boy and get into my house. You're my boyfriend now."  
"You're twisted. I hate you! You're crazy. You have pointy ears, you're a wolf, and you have yellow eyes. What made you think I'd be as low grade as you to date you? You're a shewolf and you're too bitchy for my taste. If you were nicer it could work but you? You're not my taste, get it through your head."

Ullen knifed Tala and dragged him inside. He passed out from the blood loss and Burraki came by her side to assist. She needed help now. She needed someone to be with her. She loved Tala because he was a wolf in her mind like her. If they were bitchy themselves then the bitchy people would mix. From her wolf tribe she learned to fend for herself because she went off at the age of 11. She had a good background but people teased her all the time, she always got in their face about it too. Calling her a shewolf was the worst because no one should call her by her species. Her tribe was rare rare rare. No one ever heard of an ookami-jin. She's a social outcast who is pretty, mysterious, silent, withdrawn, and learned power of the Beyblade within night.


	2. Chapter 2

Tala awoke from his painful rest. He looked around to find Ullen in front of him with a grin on her face. Ullen couldn't smile unless she really tried, it was hard for her to smile. She was more harsh then Tala. Tala could smile more than she could, he didn't out lash at anyone at the slightest word like Ullen did, he had more human qualities than Ullen even though he is partly Cyborg.

"Tala. How are you?"  
Tala looked up at Ullen, "I guess alright."  
"Good. I have news for you."  
"What is it?" Tala didn't like the glare in Ullen's eyes, but he never did.  
"Your team is looking for you. You're going into a beyblade match and I am too."  
"You are? No. You can't be"  
"Yes I am. Why can't you believe it?"

Ullen was making her way across the room. Tala and Ullen weren't in the cave they were somewhere else. Tala didn't know where they were it was too dark and there was little light coming from the window.

"Hold me. I've never been loved before I know you haven't either. Everyone has counted me as a social outcast you are one too. Hold me Tala. I have been teased in school and from people. I've tried to defend them in the best ways I can but I can't help my ookami-jin ways. I'm from a rare rare rare tribe that explains my eyes and markings, my changing eye colour, everything I have. Love me Tala. Love me like you could Tala."

Tala couldn't help but feel sorry for Ullen. Ullen was a pathetic girl was before him looking for someone to love her like no one else has. Not her mother, father, brothers, or cousins. The tribe never made her find her way till she found her bitbeast and that's when she went off on her own raising herself with Burraki. Making her own team and becoming the team leader. Ullen was a shocker all in one and she was the perfect girl. Tala was thinking.

"Ullen I'm not right for you. I'm not as pathetic as you are. I have always fit in with my team and I have never been teased. I have more emotions then you do and I don't need to be partly ookami-jin to be as bitchy as you are. Your partly ookami-jin personality doesn't excuse your actions and you can control them but you don't want to. Why don't you have a tail or more wolf alikeness if you are half wolf? I don't get it. You're nothing partly wolf you're more like 1/8 a wolf. You're a excuse for a girl who is unrealistic and bitchy. Go else where Ullen."

Ullen launched herself at Tala. She was mad at him for saying everything she knew. Ullen could control her actions even if she ookami-jin, deep down inside she was uglier and harier because of her ookami-jin side, there were too many downsides to being ookami-jin. She wished she was never ooakmi-jin with her changing eyes, markings, fangs, no tail, no hair on her arms because she should have it and denies it, weird hair, outburst personality even if she could control it, no half body of a wolf and weird attraction to animals. The forest lived with her all the time because animals loved her and she loved them even if she was a huge bitch and carried guns and knifes to murder the poor animals.

"Get the hell off of me!"  
"MAKE ME TALA! I LOVE YOU! LOVE ME!" Ullen took a bite out of Tala's face.  
"Stop it!" Tala hit Ullen and she flew across the room from her light weight anorexic body, "You're sick!"

Tala ran out of room. He went for the light where he could see it. He was out in the hallway of the Moscow, Russia tournament. Today was the weirdest day for Tala. He had no idea where he was or who the crazy wolf girl was but he raced after Kai in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayte me love me  
Kai looked at Tala. Tala had a gash out of her face and looked panicked Kai never saw Tala like that before.

"Who the hell did that to you Tala? Was it Boris?"  
"No it was some crazy girl named Ullen. She has weird markings on her eyes, a yellow piercing glaze, long beautiful black hair with blue highlights and two weird blue bangs sticking out, she is partly ookami-jin and she-"  
"Are you in love with her?"  
"Hell no Kai! Are you crazy? She's anorexic and is a crazy ookami-jin girl. Why would I waste my time on someone like her?"  
"Good idea. I'd rather date Boris before I turned to her from the-"

But Ullen was down the hallway with a pizza launchers and a lighter in her hand. She set the pizza on fire and launched it at Kai. She hated Kai because before she ever had the idea of being with Tala was with Kai. Ullen had different markings before and a different design. She originally loved Kai but that all changed in like a week. She was only friends with Kai now but she had to hate him because Tala was around. Kai lit on fire and fell to the ground. Kai Hitawari died.

"Holy fucking shit! You are beyond psychotic!"  
"I couldn't help it! I'm ookami-jin! I was going to bite or attack Kai but the lighter and pizza launcher were in my back pocket. I hold weapons that would be unholdable in my pants but there are like 5 weapons in there. A pocket knife, a lighter, a gun, a pizza launcher, and my beyblade too that I could use as a weapon."  
"Can't you leave me alone? I'd rather go date Russian scum such as Borris instead of you. You're sickening!"  
"I could say the same!"

Ullen was moving towards Tala with her claws till Bryan came running around the corner.

"Who are you and what are you doing?"  
"I want Tala for myself not for you! For me only!"

Ullen tried to launch herself at Bryan but she fell straight into the Beyblade Tournament arena. People started to cheer for the ookami-jin beyblader even if she was a social outcast and hated from childhood and teased.

"Oh my god someone finally loves me!"

Ullen began to smile and Tala and Bryan became relieved. A pizza launcher was launched from the crowd and hit Ullen in the face. Ullen was on the floor knocked out.

"NOOOO!" Tala raced to Ullen's side.

Tala had secretly loved Ullen even if he was Cyborg and had no part of loving him and even if Ullen was partly ookami-jin and it was hard for her to love because of her hard exterior because two hard people one loving couple with plenty of buckle bondage. Tala held Ullen and made her come back to a room in his bedroom. This was the moment Ullen and Tala were ready for the love.


	4. Chapter 4

Tala grabbed Ullen and ran ran ran until Tala couldn't run. Tala found a room and ran inside with Ullen. He placed her on the bed and looked at her anorexic body. Ullen had a nice body and Tala didn't want to take a advantage. Ullen awoke and noticed Tala.

"You love me."

Tala turned to Ullen. He hugged her and she put her arms around him.

"We're in this together, you and me. We're going to take down and burn anything in our way because that's our nature"  
"I know Tala. I love you"  
"I love you too Ullen."

Ullen and Tala laid themselves on the bed together. Tala awoke in the morning to his clothes removed and Ullen's removed too. Tala loved Ullen more then anything he could love.

A boy with angry red spiky hair, markings on his eyes, fangs, nails, and party ookami-jin walked with the BioVolts. He had cuts all over his arms with scars and scars around his body. He had guns on him along with knives. He had muscles and was partly cyborg too.

"Get back to training Yerik!"  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO SHIT BORIS!" Yerik beganing knawing on Boris's arm, "I'M ANGRY ALL THE TIME BECAUSE I'M OOKAMI-JIN DON'T MESS WITH ME!"  
"OH MY GOD I AM SORRY YERIK!"  
"I am too. You better back off Boris"

Yerik had the worst childhood imaginable. He was left by his shewolf mother and cyborg father and left with the BioVolts for no reason. He was picked on Boris mentally because Boris hated Yerik's mother Ullen the shewolf. Yerik wouldn't leave BioVolt because of the fear even if he was outspoken and moody against anyone because that is his personality. Boris twisted with Yerik's mind to make him think Ullen never loved him and ditched him that his mother did in the first place. Yerik had to turn into a cyber solider and had to have his own body altered to survive. Yerik can't trust anyone and hates everything. Yerik cuts himself because he can't find any way to deal with the pain. Yerik is totally like unrealistic but he like totally is Ullen's child.

"I TAKE NO BULLSHIT! WALK AWAY PUSSIES BEFORE I KNIFE YOU!"  
"I hate you," whispered a fellow inmate, "You are a wolf and cyborg and that makes you a half half something and you have markings and fangs and weird eyes and too many weapons on you and you're always sad and moody and mad at everything and you have muscles and you have the saddest story ever, you're fake! You must smile or like have crabs or something or like even-"

Yerik knifed the boy and walked away. He was the ultimate smexi boy eva and the sex. He was hawt, had the saddest life eva, cut himself, emo/goth, half cyborg and wolf, strong, carried all these hawt weapons on him, and had the meanest personality eva! Yerik was the ulima smexi.

Ullen was aware she put Yerik with the BioVolts but she never told Tala because he would probably slice her neck open. Ullen became a dog and popper out 3 more kids and never gained weight because of her anorexia. Her children became hawt like their parents and because anorexic or built. They all became emo and gothic and held plenty of their weapons on them. They were all partly cyborg and wolf too! The perfect family!

THE END


End file.
